This grant would furnish for one year writing time and some research travel in order to complete a draft of a book on the impact of physiology and psychology on American culture. The work constitutes a synthesis based upon (1) a wide sampling of technical publications from the early nineteenth century to the present, (2) a parallel sampling of general cultural history sources, and (3) the substantial body of relevant secondary literature. Health reformers and psychological advocates provide core groups for the history, which will come down to the present and have important implications for health science research workers and policy makers. This book will provide a new perspective on the continuing American quest for health and happiness.